Safe Haven
In the world full of turmoil, drama, and pain that is high school, having a safe haven is not just a blessing, it's a necessity. Mozzie Mousekin "Hey Mouse, want some cheese?" You offering? "Mouse, mousie, little mousie, hurry, hurry do, for the kitty in the housie will be chasing you!" Very original. "Can you scare an elephant?" Well your the closest thing to one I see, and obviously I'm not scaring you. "Are you always so sarcastic?" Only on Thursdays. It was exhausting, being a mouse in Ever After. One would think that none of the students had ever seen a mouse before, which Mozzie knew to be false. She herself knew there was another mouse student besides herself. People who did talk to her and didn't tease or make stupid assumptions, seemed surprised at how sarcastic she was, thinking that a mouse should be as shy and sweet and docile as the princess she spent so long protecting. It was, to repeat what she had said earlier, exhausting. Why did people stereotype? And why did they think it was a good thing? Mozzie's phone rang, making her feel grateful, as it would provide a muting to her thoughts and show others she was not able to be talked to. And it was her dad! "Hello Tamryn." Mozzie tried not to groan at the name. "Hey Dad. How're you, you know, doing?" It was awkward, trying to find out how her father was feeling, while at the same time not making him feel uncomfortable and potentially trigger a panic attack, (the nurses had drilled it in her head that it wasn't a good idea to get him to worked up.) "Fine." Mozzie would believe it better if he didn't cough as soon as he said that. "How's Ever After going?" "Stupid stereotyping. But you know I can deal with it." Mozzie knew not to elaborate. She wasn't technically lying to her father, she'd hate it if she ever did, but she was kind of...omitting some of the truth. "I'm sorry about the stereotypes." Wrong move. Mozzie hurriedly thought of something else to say. "How's Mom?" She could have smacked herself, that was not the right move. That would get him worked up more than anything. "Tamryn..." "What?" Curiosity killed the cat mouse, and Mozzie recognized by the tone that something was wrong. "Your mother tried to escape by jumping out the window. Thankfully she was in a first story room at the time, so it was a short fall..." Mozzie nearly dropped the phone. She knew her mother was crazy, that's why she was in a mental hospital, but she didn't know she tried to escape from it. "Does that mean she's getting worse?" Her father's silence was enough to tell her. She tried to pass it off. "Well, it could have just been a bad day." "Yeah. Listen Tamryn, I know you won't become like..." Before her father could finish his sentence, Mozzie heard a nurse. "Sorry Tamryn, I have some tests to do, see you later my honey. I love you." "Love you too Dad" Mozzie just stared at the phone, her mom was getting crazier, her dad was having "tests" done, and she was powerless to change that. Almost without thinking, she turned and ran. She blinked the hot tears out of her eyes as she moved even faster, no one could see her dissolve. No one. She would up face planting on a bed, breathing in deep. She didn't care where she was. All she knew was she was safe, no stereotypes, no sick fathers, no insane mothers, nothing could get to her here. She wasn't sure how long she had her face buried in a soft pillow, but she jumped when she felt a hand run through her hair. Before she could yell at whoever it was, they spoke. "Your hair would be softer if you didn't gel it so much." Instantly, Mozzie relaxed. Prince Mano Bello-Serpente. Now she was really safe. All she can manage is a muted grunt, not turning to look. Mano laughed, which made her angry, he was laughing at her, ''but they stayed where they were. She doesn't tell him why she's here, and he doesn't ask. All she does is lay on his bed, and he runs his fingers through her hair, getting caught sometimes on the clumps of gel, but even that doesn't bother her. ''Safe. Mano Bello-Serpente Mano can count on one hand the amount of times he's gotten a sudden uncomfortable feeling without any sort of warning or reasons to have it. Most of them have to do with Mozzie, he gets the feeling and comes to his room to find her there, but this time has nothing to do with the mouse. It has everything to do with what he just walked in on upon entering Science and Sorcery. A sub. A substitute teacher. A new sub, it looked like. Mano had never seen her before, and she looked very nervous. "My name is Tanya Miller, I'll be your teacher of Science and Sorcery today, Professor Rumplestiltskin is out sick." Her smile seemed forced. But Mano didn't care. Once everyone got settled, she went around the room, asking them all to tell her their names, and correcting something she saw that she didn't like, mostly posture, or headphones. When she got to Mano, he proudly gave his name. "Prince Mano Bello-Serpente, son of Biancabella." "Enthusiasm is always nice...but I need to know I have your full attention. Please tuck your hair behind your ear or do something so I know I have both eyes on me." Tanya requested politely. Mano froze. "Um...no, no I can't do that." "Don't be difficult Your Highness. I understand that Professor Rumplestiltskin may allow things that I don't allow. Get your hair out of your eyes." "No ma'am." Mano never liked confrontations, especially with teachers, but he was not showing them his eye. Never. "Fine, I'll do it for you/" Before he realized what was happening, Tanya smoothly tucked his hair away from his face, before dropping it with a gag. Mano hurriedly tried to rehide it, but the damage had been done. Attracted by the actions of the teacher, he was suddenly the focus of every student in the room's attention. The student next to him snapped a picture of the lack of eye and sent it to everyone, causing most of the people to act like they were throwing up or acting like they were otherwise disgusted. Crimson with shame and trying to hide his tears, Mano ran away. "Mr. Bello-Serpente!" He ignored the calls of the teacher, he had enough of this. It was just like when he was a kid. "Dumb face!" "Blinky!" "Are you sure your a prince? Like, not adopted or anything?" "No one's ever going to like you!" He didn't know what led to this, but he found himself collapsing on a bed, breathing in a sharp scent of cheese, mint, and...hair gel? This wasn't his bed, he knew that, he didn't like mint or hair gel, (hair gel kind of made it harder to just let his hair fall in front of his eye), and he knew he would have a lot to explain when the bed's owner came back and found him in it, but he didn't care. He actually felt calmer, safer, he could feel his heart rate slow down to normal speed. He didn't register the sound of the footsteps, until he smelled the scent even stronger, and felt a warm presence next to him. He still didn't fully register what was happening, too caught up in the reveal, but then he felt firm hands run through his hair. "I'm jealous." The voice made him relax even more. He knew who that belonged to. "Your hair is like water, it's that soft." Something hides beneath Mozzie's careful tone, but Mano does not care. She's here and he's safe. No one could come and ridicule him for things he can't control. Not while he was here and she was with him. He's ever so thankful she doesn't ask why he's in her bed, and he doesn't tell her. It's not important. What is important is that they were there. In a fortress with no bad things. Safe. Bonus! Part 1 Mano could describe this day in one word. Tiring. He had to try to avoid Dira, and an angry Ginny, simply because one of his friends had left a note calling Dira a monster in her locker. They naturally thought the unsigned note was from him, which he would never do. "....getting worse?" Mano blinked. He knew who that was. At first he thought she was talking about him, but when he actually saw her, she was clearly on her phone. And she did not look happy. He half expected her to start yelling nonsense at the top of her lungs into the phone, she looked that angry. Instead she just took a deep breath, and planted a fake smile on her face. "Well, it could have just been a bad day." That response was so out of character for Mozzie, that it made Mano worry more than he had when she thought she was angry. Was she in danger? He didn't think so, but anyone with half a brain could tell something was wrong. And he figured he'd stay there, in case she needed someone, which in all honesty was unlikely. Mozzie had her fist clenched at her side as she answered. "Love you too Dad." Mano actually wasn't sure she had had an actual dad before hearing that, he thought it was just her godfather that she called Uncle. When she hung up and didn't start screaming, Mano figured it was safe to turn away. As he did, he couldn't help but overhear what sounded like sniffles, and then the sound of running. Was Mozzie crying? Seemed unlikely, but deep down in his hearr, he knew he was right. But where would she be? She had run out of sight before he had actually turned around to see what direction she had run. He wondered where she's go if she was upset. Her dorm? He hoped not because Ginny was her roommate and if she was there, there was no way he was getting in. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe Mozzie didn't need him, maybe she wasn't even crying. Even as he thought that, he felt in what could only be described as a "gut feeling" that he knew where she was. Sure enough, she was laying on his bed, face down. She barely acknowledged his presence, and that made worry squeeze his insides even more. He didn't hear crying, so that was a plus. "Your hair would be softer if you didn't gel it so much." It's a lame icebreaker, he knows. It gets a response, a grunt, and he's so relieved that he laughs. This was making him forget his long day, helping her with whatever made her upset. He could make her feel, not happy, but at least safe. safe. Part 2 Mozzie didn't usually look at her phone unless she was expecting a call from her father, but this time she did. Someone had sent out a picture to the whole school, a picture of...was that Mano?! With only one eye, no wonder he hid it behind his hair! Mozzie didn't even bother dignifying the sender with a response. At first she figured it was best left ignored, but going by the reactions of people near her, (gagging/laughing, saying how awful it was, how they knew he was weird) she knew she had to find Mano. But where would Mano go when he was upset? Usually Mano was finding her when she was upset, and that was in his room. Maybe he went to his room? "Azul!" It was always awkward being around Mano's roommate, he never cared about her randomly showing up, at least, he never told her if he did, but they also never talked. "What's up?" "Is...Mano...Have you seen Mano?" Mozzie gave up trying to sound casual. "Mano? No, Haven't seen him all day, why? Is something wrong?" Azul seemed to be put on alert with that statement. Mozzie sighed. "Just don't look at your Mirrorphone." She instructed as she left. Great, where would he go if he was upset? She honestly had no idea, she'd never seen him upset ever since she meant him. "Think Tamryn, think!" Her phone went off, a text from Ginny. "Did you find Mano?" "How'd you know I was looking for Mano?" "So that's a no, and that's just the kind of person you are. Why not our room?" "Our room?" "Well his room's your safe spot..." Mozzie flushed as she shoved the phone back in her pocket, before thinking. It was technically her best lead. Looks like she was going to her room searching for a snake boy who's had his biggest secret revealed. How was this her life again? Muttering under her breath, Mozzie flung the door open, only to calm down right away, softening at the sight before her. Mano was on her bed. Face down, on her bed. She snuck next to him so as not to alarm him and ran her hands through his hair. "I'm jealous.Your hair is like water, it's that soft." Once Mano relaxes enough to fall asleep, Mozzie stood up, not once thinking to be mad at him for sleeping in her bed. As she tried to leave to do something, she studied him for a few minutes. His biggest secret was out in the open, she might as well tell him her's. She kissed his forehead softly, before whispering. "My real name is Tamryn Leona Mousewellington VIII." Her secret was safe with him. Safe.Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction